This invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling and stabilizing the swing mechanics of a golfer. More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus for and method of stabilizing the right knee (the left knee for left handed golfers)of a golfer such that a critical knee flexion angle is maintained throughout the golf swing, the weight of the golfer is properly transferred, and the right hand side (left hand side for left handed golfers) is properly loaded for reliable, consistent, controlled, and safe golf swings.
Although there are variations of swings in professional and successful golfers, all of their swings obey certain principles that allow for consistent ball striking. The golf swing can be broken down into three basic phases: (1) take-away; (2) impact; and (3) follow-through.
The objective of the take-away phase is to properly load the right side (or the left side for left hand golfers) and set the club at the top of the swing. In this phase, the golfer moves the club head from left to right (vice-versa for left hand golfers) and shifts weight from left to right. A critical aspect of the take-away phase of the golf swing is the maintenance of the right knee flexion angle which prevents unwanted vertical motion and allows for proper loading of the right side. The impact phase of the golf swing consists of pre-impact portion and an impact portion. A critical aspect of this phase of the golf swing is the transfer of the golfers weight during pre-impact from the right side back to the left side for impact. A proper initial weight shift to the right side and preservation of the right knee flexion angle allow for a successful shift to the left side for impact.
Finally, the follow-through phase of the golf swing consists of post-impact and completion of the swing. Proper balance is critical and essential to properly finish the golf swing. Importantly, balance only can be achieved with proper swing mechanics in the first two phases of the swing, i.e. the take-away and impact phases.
It is well known in the art that faulty swing mechanics leads to an increase incidence of injury and results in uncontrolled and misdirected golf shots. A common swing fault producing errant shots in golf is produced by allowing the right knee to extend on the take-away and lose its initial knee flexion angle that is present at ball address. This fault causes the golfers weight to remain on the left side (right side for left handed golfer) while the club is at the top of the golf swing. Hence, on the downswing the weight either transfers to the right side or re mains on the left causing a variety of errant shots including fat (striking ground first) and thin (striking only ball and no turf) shots.
Shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B is a golf swing sequence demonstrating a very common error referred to as “reverse pivot.” As shown in 1 FIG. A, the right knee extends causing the golfer to shift weight to the left side (from A to B) on the take-away. As shown in FIG. 1B, this causes a “reverse pivot” forcing the golfer to go to the right side (from B to A) on the downswing making reproducible contact with the ball virtually impossible. In an ideal and controlled swing, the weight should be predominantly on the left side of the golfer (at B) at the midpoint of the downswing. However, as shown in FIG. 1B, because of the flexion of the right knee and concomitant reverse pivot, the majority of the weight is on the right side (at A).
Other swing faults include right knee lateral sway, vertical motion, excessive lower body motion in the short game, and extra long swings. Right knee lateral sway, like reverse pivot, is a common fault preventing complete turn and loading of the right side. Vertical motion is the rising “up” on the take-away and dropping “down” on the downswing. This swing fault prevents solid club face-ball contact. A major fault with the “short game,” i.e. chipping and putting, is excessive lower body motion during the swing. Even professional golfers devote a significant amount of time trying to resolve the motion problems in the short swing. Finally, there is no question that the current trend in professional golf is to shorten and compact the golf swing. In this regard, many golfers improperly overextend their swing resulting in extra long swings that compromise the ball control associated with short and compact swings.
The prior art devices and methods related to controlling the swing of a golfer have failed to address and resolve the specific concerns noted above. Moreover, although there are a number of golf training devices purporting to address some issues relating to the golf swing, these prior art devices are often unwieldy and include multi-strap hand/leg braces that are uncomfortable and require an unacceptable amount of time to properly adjust and position. In addition, these prior art devices fail to provide a reliable, accurate, and convenient adjustment mechanism that enables a golfer to set the appropriate angle of knee flexion. The prior art has also failed to provide for a method of controlling the swing of a golfer that can be easily and conveniently employed in a round of golf such that a golfer can adjust the angle of knee flexion throughout a round of golf depending on the characteristics of a particular golfer and environmental conditions.
The difficulties and limitations suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which demonstrate that although significant attention has been devoted to controlling the swing of a golfer, the prior art devices and techniques will admit to worthwhile improvement.